


Do We Really Have to Do This Again?

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [30]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: My first attempt at a modern AU ficlet. Also, ballet. <3
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2018 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	Do We Really Have to Do This Again?

He was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. He stood at a regal 6’4,” all lean muscle and long limbs. His black leggings and tight white t-shirt clung to him in ways she should be used to after fifteen years in a dance studio, but she didn’t notice she was still staring until someone yelled her name.

“Daniela!”

She shook her head clear of his trance. “Sorry, yes, here.”

“Welcome to the Academy. I hope you’ve found your transfer suitable, thus far. You’ll be paired with Solas, have you met?” The severe woman with a bun drawn so tight her eyes arched gestured toward the beautiful man stretching with his foot extended on the barre.

“Not yet,” her ears turned burgundy.

“Well, better get acquainted. Today we’ll be practicing Pas De Deux.”

The woman with the bun waved Solas toward them. “Solas, this is Daniela Lavellan. She’ll be your partner this semester.”

His eyes narrowed, his expression cooling by the second, but he took her hand just the same.

“You’re new, then?” He heaved a great sigh, before returning to the barre to continue warming up. “Better get started.”


End file.
